


Sights Unseen: Fair Game

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [25]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, F/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Fair Game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> Takes place after the episode. 1) Star Wars: Episode I premiered on 19 May, 1999. 2) This, again, just popped into my head out of relative no where. It's not at all what I intended to write, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

**5 June, 1999 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“You know,” says the woman in the cinema uniform, “we have a frequent customer discount.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam asks, not looking up from her attempt at wringing out her shirt. Daniel had dropped the team at the door before parking; it had taken her less than three seconds to get from the car to under the overhang, yet she’s wetter than a drowned rat. She’s half-tempted to go into the restroom and stand under the hand dryers for an hour. If she’d any confidence it would actually work, she’d give it a try, but until then Sam’s content to wring herself out along the wall between the ticket counter and the concessions stand, “do I know you?”

The woman laughs in the same congenial way politicians have when fundraising – which is to say, obsequiously and with too much teeth. “Oh, no. My name’s Karen and I’m the manager here. I only wanted to tell you about our frequent customer discount because I see you and your husband,” Karen gestures at the ticket counter, where Colonel O’Neill is buying tickets for them to see _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_ for the fifth time since its release two weeks previously, “and your friends here two, three times a week.”

Sam feels a chill that has nothing to do with the rain plastering her clothes to her like a second skin. “He’s not my husband.”

Karen laughs her toothy, obsequious laugh again. “Boyfriend, fiancée, life partner. It’s so hard to keep straight what people want to be called these days.”

Smiling tightly, she tells the theatre manager, “I should go,” and squelches her way over to the Colonel, who’s heading her way with four tickets in hand.

“I know I say this every time, but seven-fifty for a movie ticket is highway robbery-“ he begins-

-but before he can get further, Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back out the front doors. Despite the wide overhang, the storm means that they’re the only ones outside the theatre and can talk in relative peace.

“Carter?”

“We have a problem.”

“Is there a situation back at the SGC?”

Sam shakes her head sharply, droplets flying off her hair and splattering both of them, not that it makes much difference. “Everyone thinks we’re together. Dad, random people in the street – it’s only a matter of time before someone says something to General Hammond, and if that happens we’ll be lucky to escape courts-martial-“

The Colonel puts both his hands on her shoulders. “Sam, slow down. Start from the beginning.”

“The manager thinks we’re married. Or, at least, dating.”

“That’s just one person-“

 “The people at the drug store also think we’re married. So do most of the cashiers at the grocery score near your house and the kid who works nights at the gas station on the corner.”

“That’s all just gossip,” he says, shaking her a little. “We’re not going to get court-martialled over gossip.”

Sam bites her lip, dropping her eyes to the rain-blackened concrete for a long moment before meeting his, “My dad’s _happy_ for us.”

“He’s _your_ _dad_ , Carter. He’s _supposed_ to be happy for you.”

“We need to be more careful.”

“We’ve not done anything, Major,” he reminds her, dropping his hands from her shoulders. “They can’t do anything if we’ve not done anything. Now come on,” he starts to pull her into a one-armed hug, catching himself at the last second, “let’s head back inside and make sure Teal’c leaves some popcorn for the rest of Colorado Springs.”

Reluctantly, Sam follows, dripping as she goes. She wants to believe him – she has to believe him. Maybe it’s even true where he’s concerned, but she’s been around long enough to have learned that the man never gets hurt by this kind of thing. It’s always the woman’s career that takes the hit, even if it’s only a rumour.

It’s up to her then. She’ll just have to be more careful. Maybe she should even let Janet set her up with one of her doctor friends, if only to throw off suspicion.


End file.
